sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
EYES of Gold/CC Lyrics
Color Code guide: , , , , , , , , , , , , The Romaji for Beginner are taken from http://stage48.net/studio48 The remaining Romaji are taken from http://projecthello.com/ Songs from Tengoku no Kaihō AS018 Kore Kara da!= Kiraboshi, ima kagayake! #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Akogareteta basho de mada yume no tochuu #006eff|Hit}}/ Motto umaku naritai kabe wa atsukute #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Mata PURESSHAA jishin wa MAINASU kyokugen #32CD32|Kei}}/ Minna kara oitekibori no kibun #006eff|Hit}}/ Omoitsumetemo nanni mo kawannai #32CD32|Kei}}/ Konna nakama to deaeta guuzen #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Wo Yeah! (#7f678e|Lea}}/ / Arata na kaze fuku tobira oshiake tsukisusundekou) Honban wa korekara da! ima kara da! ZERO kara da! Honki dasou korekara da! ima kara da! koko kara da! Kiraboshi, ima kagayake! #006eff|Hit}}/ CHARENJI shitai koto ga afuresugite #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Hajimete wo manTAN ni tsumekondeta ne #32CD32|Kei}}/ Ano koro mitai yokubatte chikara nuite #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Junsui ni tanoshinde yukitai na #006eff|Hit}}/ Souda GAMUSHARA tsuppashiru koto no #32CD32|Kei}}/ Kokochiyosa, motto kanjite yukitai #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Fly High! (#7f678e|Lea}}/ / Jibun no egao de dareka no koto egao ni shitai) Kiai de korekara da! ima kara da! tanoshimi da! Nandodemo korekara da! ima kara da! misetai na! Kiraboshi, ima kagayake! Honban wa korekara da! Nandodemo korekara da! Yakusoku korekara da! choukeshi da! hecchara da! #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Kagayake! Korekara da! Ima kara da! Tanoshimi da! Korekara da! Ima kara da! Misetai na! |-|Beginner= magenta|Ake}}/ / kinou made no keiken to ka magenta|Ake}}/ / chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake #c46284|Yuu}}/ / kaze wa itsumo toorisugite #c46284|Yuu}}/ / ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo #006eff|Hit}}/ atarashii michi wo sagase! orange|Hin}}/ hito no chizu wo hirogeru na! magenta|Ake}}/ fuseta me wo ageta toki ni magenta|Ake}}/ / ZERO ni narunda bokura wa yume miteru ka? mirai wo shinjite iru ka? magenta|Ake}}/ / kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu magenta|Ake}}/ / muteppou na mama ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? kodomo no you ni massara ni... #c46284|Yuu}}/ / shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou Change your mind Change your mind nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner! magenta|Ake}}/ / shippai shite haji wo kaite magenta|Ake}}/ / kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte #c46284|Yuu}}/ / anna omoi nido to iya da to #c46284|Yuu}}/ / kashikoku natta otonatachi yo #006eff|Hit}}/ CHARENJI wa bakageta koto orange|Hin}}/ RISUKU kaihi suru you ni magenta|Ake}}/ oroka na keisan shite magenta|Ake}}/ / nani wo mamoru no? bokura wa ikite iru ka? ashita mo ikite itai ka? #c46284|Yuu}}/ / wakatta furi shite shitta kaburi de #c46284|Yuu}}/ / yume mo hisashiburi sou bokura wa ikite iru ka? inochi muda ni shitenai ka? magenta|Ake}}/ / myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro! #ff0000|Tom}}/ Stand up! Together! #ff0000|Tom}}/ Stand up! Right away! #ff0000|Tom}}/ Stand up! Together! #ff0000|Tom}}/ Stand up! Right away! #ff0000|Tom}}/ furui PEEJI wa yaburisutero orange|Hin}}/ / / saa hajimeyou ze! We can be reborn all the time bokura wa yume miteru ka? mirai wo shinjite iru ka? magenta|Ake}}/ / kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu magenta|Ake}}/ / muteppou na mama ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? kodomo no you ni massara ni... #c46284|Yuu}}/ / shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou magenta|Ake}}/ nani mo dekinai magenta|Ake}}/ chanto dekinai orange|Hin}}/ nani mo dekinai orange|Hin}}/ sugu ni dekinai ame wa yanda kaze wa yanda mita koto no nai hikari ga sasu yo #c46284|Yuu}}/ / ima ga toki da magenta|Ake}}/ / kimi wa umarekawatta Beginner! |-|Love Together= Toki ga sugi Sorezore no Michi ni mukatte yuku Wasurenai wa Kyou made no Suteki na kono michi wo Wasurenai wa Kyou made no Suteki na kono michi wo |-|Kioku no Meiro= Ah Amai jikan wa toorisugita wa Mukashi no mukashi no hanashi Ima wa koredemo shiawase nano yo Yasashii kareshi mo suki yo Amai kuchizuke anata no nioi Kioku no naka kara kienai Ima no kareshi wa shiranai koto yo Mainichi tanoshiku shiteru |-|The Power= Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? #006eff|Hit}}/ Shifuku toka dasai KUSE shite greenyellow|Nat}}/ OSHARE unchiku mechakucha kataru #006eff|Hit}}/ Nippon demo sokosoko datta no ni Sekai toka honki de katatteru yellow|Kao}}/ Fukai ne fukai ne deeppink|Aya}}/ Tsurai ne tsurai ne Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? yellow|Kao}}/ / Taiyou ni te ga todoku hodo yellow|Kao}}/ / Shusse shitatte ii keredo #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi no koto nakashita hi ni wa #006eff|Hit}}/ Donzoko made tsukiawaseru kara Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? #006eff|Hit}}/ Kodawari mo toku ni nai kuse greenyellow|Nat}}/ BURANDOhin bakka burasageteru #006eff|Hit}}/ Jimoto de wa tomodachi ooi kedo Sekai demo tomodachi tsukureru no? deeppink|Aya}}/ Fukai ne fukai ne yellow|Kao}}/ Tsurai ne tsurai ne Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? yellow|Kao}}/ / Gosenzo ga nidomi suru hodo yellow|Kao}}/ / SEREBU ni nattatte ii keredo #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi no koto bujoku shita nara #006eff|Hit}}/ Ashita nante mou konai kara yellow|Kao}}/ / Taiyou ni te ga todoku hodo yellow|Kao}}/ / Shusse shitatte ii keredo #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi no koto nakashita hi ni wa #006eff|Hit}}/ Donzoko made tsukiawaseru kara Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? Songs from Tengoku no Kaihō AS019 (Team Hinata) Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara= #006eff|Hit}}/ Irarenai greenyellow|Nat}}/ Idakanai So #8A2BE2|Say}}/ / Idakanai So Idakanai #006eff|Hit}}/ Matte cha dame #006eff|Hit}}/ Susumanai de greenyellow|Nat}}/ Mujun darake ne #006eff|Hit}}/ / kono yo no naka wa greenyellow|Nat}}/ Shinnen wo ne #8A2BE2|Say}}/ / tsuranuku shikanai #006eff|Hit}}/ Ichi byou wa ichi byou da ne greenyellow|Nat}}/ Isagiyoku #006eff|Hit}}/ Fushigi da yo Ah #006eff|Hit}}/ / Fushigi da yo Ah Fushigi da yo greenyellow|Nat}}/ Kowagatte cha greenyellow|Nat}}/ Kimetsukete cha #006eff|Hit}}/ Koi wo suru no mo #006eff|Hit}}/ / esoragoto janai #006eff|Hit}}/ Ippo ippo #006eff|Hit}}/ / susumu shikanai greenyellow|Nat}}/ Tochuu de wa akiramenai #006eff|Hit}}/ Irarenai greenyellow|Nat}}/ Idakanai So #006eff|Hit}}/ / Idakanai So Idakanai #006eff|Hit}}/ Jiyuu na kuni dakara #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi ga erabu yo #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Iiwake nara kikanai #006eff|Hit}}/ Isagiyoku So #006eff|Hit}}/ Isagiyoku #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Ano toki no serifu to #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Nyuansu zenzen chigau ne #006eff|Hit}}/ Hazukashiku nai no ga #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Fushigi da yo Ah Jiyuu na kuni dakara Watashi ga erabu yo greenyellow|Nat}}/ Isagiyoku So Isagiyoku Ano toki no serifu to Nyuansu zenzen chigau ne #006eff|Hit}}/ Fushigi da yo Ah #006eff|Hit}}/ / Fushigi da yo Ah Fushigi da yo |-|Koi wa Magnet= Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga sawagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga odoru Shall we dance? Fallin' LOVE Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga hashagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga utau Shall we dance? Give me LOVE Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga sawagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga odoru Shall we dance? Fallin' LOVE Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga hashagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga utau |-|Black Butterfly= #ff0000|Tom}}/ Naisho no jikan yo #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Naisho no bamen yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Naisho no futari yo Chikaku ni kite yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Bukiyou na kawaisa #ff0000|Tom}}/ Anatagonomi desho #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Suki ni shite #8A2BE2|Say}}/ hontou no watashi no koto BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Mitsu wo motomete hane wo hiroge BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Mou otona da yo nee mite yo #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Juujitsu no jikan yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Yuuetsu no kuukan yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Shifuku no shunkan yo Zeitakusugiru #ff0000|Tom}}/ Genjitsu mitsumete #ff0000|Tom}}/ Jidai wa sugite yuku #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Kokuikkoku #ff0000|Tom}}/ hontou wa aru keredo BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Nigai mitsu nara shigekiteki BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Tomaru koto nado kangaenai BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Mou otona da yo nee mite yo BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Nigai mitsu nara shigekiteki BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Tomaru koto nado kangaenai Songs from Tengoku no Kaihō AS019 (Team Hitomi) Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku= #006eff|Hit}}/ Kimi no #32CD32|Kei}}/ shisen #32CD32|Kei}}/ abiru #006eff|Hit}}/ tabi ni #006eff|Hit}}/ gikochinasa ni yureru #32CD32|Kei}}/ HAATO Ai ga All furueteiru? #006eff|Hit}}/ Danger in my Love aa mishiranu #32CD32|Kei}}/ nanika ga atsuku moehajimeru #006eff|Hit}}/ Kono yubisaki nobashite #32CD32|Kei}}/ mitemo SAWARENAI hodo kiken! #32CD32|Kei}}/ dareka ga arawa #006eff|Hit}}/ re #32CD32|Kei}}/ ru #006eff|Hit}}/ no #006eff|Hit}}/ itsumo no watashi All miushinau #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Yuube miteta #006eff|Hit}}/ yume no tsuzuki #8a60c1|Sen}}/ sonna ki ga shite #006eff|Hit}}/ Takumashii ude ni All tobikonda no #006eff|Hit}}/ Danger in my Love sou abunai futari ga fui ni hitotsu no kage #32CD32|Kei}}/ Mitsumeaeba subete no kotoba wa imi wo naku shisou yo!! #8a60c1|Sen}}/ futari ga koko ni #006eff|Hit}}/ i #8a60c1|Sen}}/ ru #006eff|Hit}}/ no #006eff|Hit}}/ KISOKU TADASHIKU All yureteiru #8a60c1|Sen}}/ gikochinasa ni yureru #006eff|Hit}}/ HAATO Ai ga All furueteiru? #006eff|Hit}}/ Danger in my Love #32CD32|Kei}}/ aa mishiranu #32CD32|Kei}}/ nanika ga atsuku #006eff|Hit}}/ moehajimeru #32CD32|Kei}}/ Kono yubisaki #32CD32|Kei}}/ nobashite #006eff|Hit}}/ mitemo SAWARENAI hodo #006eff|Hit}}/ kiken! #32CD32|Kei}}/ Danger in my Love sou abunai #006eff|Hit}}/ futari ga fui ni hitotsu no kage #32CD32|Kei}}/ Mitsumeaeba subete no #006eff|Hit}}/ kotoba wa imi wo nakushi All sou yo!! #006eff|Hit}}/ nanika ga yureha #32CD32|Kei}}/ ji #006eff|Hit}}/ me #32CD32|Kei}}/ ru #32CD32|Kei}}/ KISOKU TADASHIKU All UTSUKUSHIKU |-|Naseba Naru= #c46284|Yuu}}/ Mae e to susumu hoka ni michi wa nai NASEBA NARU nasaneba naranu #006eff|Hit}}/ tame ni kobushi wo nigiri NASEBA NARU sotto hohoemu #ff0000|Tom}}/ Kanata ni nagareta negai wo kaketemiru #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi wo sukueru no wa watashi dake NASEBA NARU nasaneba naranu #006eff|Hit}}/ ima wa shinjitemiyou NASEBA NARU yume to iu na no #c46284|Yuu}}/ Hitokiwa kagayaku itsuka wa tsukamitai #c46284|Yuu}}/ Wow~ NASEBA NARU ooki na kumo ni NASEBA NARU yume to iu na no tai |-|Shuukatsu Sensation= yellow|Kao}}/ Onsha ni seiippai tsukushimasu!}} #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha ni seippai tsukushimasu! yellow|Kao}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Saa tsukamitorou UCHIra shuukatsusei Michi naru sora e tsubasa habatakase Asu no Nihon no kibou wo utsushidase yellow|Kao}}/ Kore kara no mirai wa UCHIra ni #006eff|Hit}}/ kakatteru hazu sa Makiokosou SENSEESHON! Saa honki dasou UCHIra shuukatsusei Konna jidai koso yume wo sutecha DASEe Asu no Nihon no hikari terashidase #006eff|Hit}}/ Sorya sonna TONTONbyoushi ni yellow|Kao}}/ iku wake nai tte Wakaccha irundakedo SENSEESHON wo okosou! yellow|Kao}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! orange|Hin}}/ Onsha ni seiippai tsukushimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! yellow|Kao}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha ni seippai tsukushimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! yellow|Kao}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Saa honki dasou UCHIra shuukatsusei Konna jidai koso yume wo sutecha DASEe Asu no Nihon no hikari terashidase #006eff|Hit}}/ Kore kara no mirai wa UCHIra ni yellow|Kao}}/ kakatteru hazu sa Makiokosou SENSEESHON! Nurikaeyou SENSEESHON! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha ni seiippai tsukushimasu! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha ni seippai tsukushimasu! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Sakasemasu! Category:Lyrics Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:AS019